


Dear Ben,

by willsolacepositivity



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: klaus writes a letter to ben, post saving the world pre entering 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willsolacepositivity/pseuds/willsolacepositivity
Summary: Dear Ben,I’m writing letters to a dead person, aren’t I? I mean, you’ve been dead for years now, but now you’ve officially passed on.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Dear Ben,

Dear Ben, 

I’m writing letters to a dead person, aren’t I? I mean, you’ve been dead for years now, but now you’ve officially passed on. Ticket to heaven and all, yay! Still hard for me to accept it. By the way, did you know God won’t let me die because he/she/they/whatever the fuck hates me? Funny story, that. So, all things considered, you’ve been holding my life together. And when you got mad at me for making the same mistakes over and over again, you were honestly right. I’m a hot mess, but without your advice I would have been a dumpster fire long ago. Probably clinically insane. Or maybe I am clinically insane, and don’t know it yet. After all, I've been talking to a dead guy for the past seventeen years. 

Remember when no one believed I could see you? Did they think I was just like that? It’s not that far of a shot, I mean, but it still kind of hurts that I’ve been seen as useless, or along for the ride. Maybe now that my impulse control (aka you) is gone for good, I’ll pull some crazy shit that will put me on the radar. Or maybe not; being unimpressive means I have no standards to live up to, no one to disappoint. And Dad called me his greatest disappointment, so that’s saying something. 

I wonder if you know what happened after you saved the world. I’ll tell you next time, this letter is only for just getting some last words in before we return to 2019 (because there’s no way we could mess that up, I hope). Thinking about relapsing, but I really shouldn't. For the first time in years, sobriety really sucks ass. I kind of miss the old me, if that makes sense. And I really, really miss Dave. Tell Dave hello from me, will you? Even if I messed things up so badly that he hates me by now.

One last thing with my cult; I’ve told Jill everything about the Umbrella Academy, and about your possessing me. I thought she deserves to know, after all she’s done, and I told her about how the cult whas a massive, terrifying, accident, the worst one of my life. She doesn’t hate me, which is a massive fucking miracle, or maybe your last blessing. If it is, thank you so much. I told her about how you saved the world, too. We both cried at that bit. Anyway, the whole Destiny’s Children is in her hands now. I stepped down officially and appointed her the next leader. Jill has some ambitious visions for it; she wants to slowly phase out the supernatural stuff and lead a farming commune. If anyone deserves to see the light in her eyes when she talks about it, it’s you. I hope that in some twist of fate, you two can find each other again. You both deserve so, so much more than what the world has given you, Benny boy.

You probably won’t get this letter, but I’ll try. My reasoning is, if I can summon ghosts, why couldn’t I send things from this world over to the next? Sort of a reverse-Seance. If you get it, send a sign. Any sign, please. 

Rest in peace, 

_No. IV, Klaus Hargreeves_

P.S. Ignore the tear stains please. Hopefully the ink didn’t get too smeared. I love you.


End file.
